


HideKaneHalloweenFest

by pinayako2020



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies, Trick or Treating, hidekanehalloweenfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinayako2020/pseuds/pinayako2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for HideKaneHalloweenFest.<br/>This covers the first three days, decorating, trick or treating, and scary movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff, Spiders, and Cute Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1

Hide adjusted his cape in the mirror giving it a test flap. He grinned at his reflection, his plastic vampire teeth in display. He eagerly raced to boy sitting on the couch.  
“Kaneki! What do you think?” He asked presenting his cape by flapping it. Kaneki licked his thumb and turned the page of his book.  
“Look’s good Hide.” Kaneki said automatically. Imaginary puffs of anger surrounded the blond as he glared at him.  
“You didn’t even look. Also, where’s your costume? Halloween is tomorrow night!”  
“Yeah Halloween is tomorrow, why are you dressed up now?” Kaneki asked looking up from his book.  
“I’m making sure it fits.” Hide said crossing his arms.  
“You tried it on at the store, Yesterday.” Kaneki said in amusement while placing a bookmark and shutting the book.  
“That may be the case, but I’m an adult and earning that high school diploma has also granted me the right to frolick around in my vampire costume.” Hide said in defense.  
“You realized we haven’t even decorated right.” Kaneki said examining Hide’s costume.  
“Right, I’ll go get the decorations and you should wear your costume while we decorate.” Hide decided.  
“Hide, I can’t even function in my costume. It’s basically a sheet.” Kaneki argued. “It’s not really meant for working in.” He said putting the book away. He brushed off the dust on the cover as he slid it into the book shelf.  
“Ok, who said ‘Oh it’s fine Hide, I don’t need to buy a costume, I got one covered.’ Turns out you’re just putting a white sheet over your head and walking around blindly in the dark.” Hide joked. Kaneki rolled his eyes shaking out the white fabric.  
“Don’t we have decorations to put up?” Kaneki said trying to change the subject. Hide gestured to the basket in his arms. 

The two examined their apartment door trying to decide the best way to decorate.  
“Since we live in an apartment complex, do you think we’ll still get trick-or-treaters?” Kaneki asked replacing the welcome mat with a more festive one.  
“It’s free candy, so I’m pretty sure at least the kids that live here will still come.” Hide said rummaging through the basket.  
“But’s it’s taking free candy from strangers, that’s just kinda strange to me.” Kaneki said. “Like, isn't this kinda dangerous?”  
“It’s tradition I guess, don’t worry about it.” Hide laughed. He came across a certain prop and smirked to himself.  
“Whatever you say Hide.” Kaneki said with a shrug. Hide took the plastic toy and carefully put it on Kaneki’s shoulder without making a sound.  
“Hey Kaneki how do these webs look? They look almost real don’t ya think?” Kaneki hummed in response and turned to look at the decoration. He froze when he saw the small 8 legged creature and froze. His lower lip trembled as he shook slightly. He let out an internal scream and brushed if off in terror.  
“H-Hide!” He chirped stopping on it. When the bug was still whole and not smushed under his feet he stared at it. “Hide are you kidding me?” He scolded picking the figurine up. The blond laughed at him and then they finished decorating their apartment.


	2. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a bit more heavy-hearted things.   
> Also, Hide knows about Kaneki being a Ghoul in this, and it's during KuroKaneki+Eyepatch.   
> But the fluff is still there x3  
> Thank you for Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and Day 3 combined into this one.  
> Prompts were Trick-or-Treating and Scary Movies

“Trick or Treat!” The two grown men chorused. The woman at the door seems reluctant to give them candy but still threw a few pieces into their pillowcases. Kaneki smiled at the sparkle that lit Hide’s eyes through the holes that he cut into the bedsheet.   
“This has been fun and all but it’s getting late Hide, maybe we should head back?” Kaneki suggested.   
“It’s only 8 o’clock and we’re safely in the confines of our apartment complex. What’s the problem?” Hide asked. Kaneki responding by tripping and falling to the old dirt-encrusted carpet with an audible sound of discomfort.   
“I’m wearing an eyepatch, I can barely see where I’m going without the sheet you know?” Kaneki said from the floor. Hide laughed as he helped the ghostboy up. Kaneki took off the sheet, carefully folding it and carrying it.   
“You were wearing a sweater under that? Weren’t you hot?” Hide laughed. “Well I mean you’re..”  
“Hide no.” Kaneki said mock glaring at him. Hide chuckled to himself as they both walked to their apartment. 

“Ok, you know since it’s Halloween and all, why don’t we watch a scary movie?” Hide suggested with a hopeful smile.   
“Last year you couldn’t sleep and you stayed up crying the whole night.” Kaneki deadpanned.   
“Aha, that was last year. I’ve changed since then.” Hide refuted. He turned on the lights and set his pillowcase on the couch.   
“You’ve said the same thing to me since we were little kids Hide. But if you want to watch a horror movie, I won’t stop you.” Kaneki said putting the sheet away for next year.   
“Woohoo! So I’m thinking either Friday the 13th or Saw, they’re Western movies but I’m sure they’ll still be ok.”   
“That’s true, we’ll have to read subtitles though.” Kaneki said pulling off his sweater leaving him in his white undershirt.   
“That’s ok. Let’s watch Friday the 13th first!” Hide said putting the movie in the DVD player. The two sat on the couch as the opening credits played.   
“Hey Hide, do you want my candy. I can’t eat it anyway.” Kaneki offered.   
“Oh right, Sorry for making you have to go trick-or-treating. I forgot about that.” Hide said scratching the back of his neck.   
“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just watch this movie.” Kaneki said handing him the pillowcase and leaning his head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

Various crunching could be heard as the two read the white letters as they tensed in suspense. Hide unawaringly clenched the other’s shirt as he compressed himself into the couch.   
“Oh great haha. I wonder what’s going to happ-” Hide was cut off from a high-pitched scream that was obviously fake. He buried his face into the other’s sweater.  
“You know what Hide. Should we turn it off?” Kaneki said trying to catch the expression on the other’s face.   
“Pfft no I can handle it.” Hide’s voice was muffled by Kaneki’s chest.”  
Kaneki switched the movie to pause and sighed at the boy on top of him.   
“Why don’t we finish it in the morning Hide.” Kaneki barely asked, it was more of a statement. All he got in response was a muffled whimper. “Ok I’m going to bed now.” Kaneki announced trying to get up.   
“Wait no. Please don’t leave.” Hide said latching himself on the other boy’s torso. Kaneki chuckled at his antics. He stopped short when he felt a dampness on his stomach.   
“Oh my gosh are you actually crying?” Kaneki asked lifting Hide’s face from his chest. He then wiped the wetness from his eyes.   
“What are you talking about?” Hide said promptly holding himself tighter to Kaneki flopping his face back into his chest.   
“Hide please stop crying. You’d know I’d never let anything happen to you right?” Kaneki said rubbing the other boy’s back. He nodded weakly. The only light came from the crackling from the TV Screen. Kaneki shut it off with a kiss to Hide’s hair.   
“Good night Hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Again, you may talk to me on my tumblr (pinayako2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
